Teenagers of the Caribbean
by Phoenix of WW
Summary: We always wished we could see the Caribbean during it's pirate days, and meet Cap'n Jack. Was this very smart? I'm under no obligation to answer any of this. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: As much as I wish otherwise, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own a DVD of it, though.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Katzaki, Kieran, and Kadin were sitting outside a tent, watching the stars. They had been watching movies all day, as it was their first day of summer break. Their favorite had been Pirates of the Caribbean, and they wanted to pretend that around their tent was the island Captain Jack was marooned on. "I wanna go on an adventure to the Caribbean!" Kieran called out.  
"Well, take me with you!" Katzaki said.  
"Yeah, can I come?" Kadin asked.  
"I said I want, not I was." Kieran responded, "Otherwise, trust me, you'd both be dragged out onto a ship before you could blink."  
"I wouldn't mind," Kadin told her. Kieran looked up at the stars, not bothering to respond.  
"I wish we could meet Captain Jack, and go on a big adventure with pirates, and redcoats, and swords! I like swords," Kieran said happily. The other two girls made nods of assent. With that, the three girls crawled into the tent and went to sleep, failing to notice a lone star fall from the sky.  
  
Katzaki jolted awake to the sound of a gun being fired, and glass shattering. As she opened her eyes, she looked around nervously. "Where am I?" she muttered, more to herself than anyone else. She crawled over to a window, and peeked out. Down below her, there was a fight occurring. There were buildings on fire in the town, and m en fighting in the yard. Truly interested now, she stuck her head out the window, and yelled, "What's going on?"  
With that, several people down below looked her way. A few, dirty looking men, began to leer at her. One of them called out, "Why don't cha c'mon down here, little poppet?"  
Without answering, Katzaki pulled herself out of the window, and ran down the stairs to the door. In her pants, several maids stopped running to stare. Ignoring them, Katzaki ran out the door, past the pirates, who didn't bother to give chase. There were, after all, more than enough ladies trapped inside the building already.  
  
Kadin woke up to the sound of yelling. Sitting up sleepily, she thought, 'Mickey must've burned the toast again. Great, now what am I gonna eat?' As she rubbed her eyes, she realized that the voices didn't sound like Trina yelling at Mickey about the toast... and there were too many voices for that matter. Pulling herself towards consciousness, she noticed that her room was rocking...wait...this wasn't her room. She stood up, and nearly fell over again at a large jolt, accompanied by a loud blast. She walked over to a door, and opened it. Immediately, several men in red coats rushed by her; they were yelling and shouting instructions and orders to one another. As they caught sight of her, one by one they slowed, and eventually stopped, to stare at her.  
"What? Haven't you ever seen a girl before?" she said grumpily. One man stepped forward nervously.  
"Miss....Miss, how did you get aboard the Dauntless? And, if I may inquire, why are you in your under clothes?" he asked.  
Blinking curiously, she said, "Haven't you ever seen pajama pants before? Hey, don't be dissin' the pajama pants!"  
"Missus-"  
"Hey! I ain't no missus!" she exclaimed.  
"Well, miss, we haven't any other name to call you. What would you have us call you?"  
"Jessa. Call me Jessa, and we'll get on fine."  
"Now, Miss Jessa, how did you get aboard the Dauntless?"  
"So that's where I am? I don't know. Do you have any food?"  
The man blinked, looking confused at the sudden change in topic. "Umm.... If you'll excuse us Miss Jessa, we have a battle to fight." The man and his fellows run off, leaving her alone in the hall in the boat.  
  
Kieran groaned as someone kicked her in the side. As she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the sight-and smell-of what had to be, without a doubt, a pirate. The pirate leered at her cruelly. "Well well, now, what do we 'ave 'ere? Are ye a little stowaway, whelp? 'Ow did ye get aboard the Black Pearl?"  
Kieran stared. "What? Who the heck are you?"  
"I'm the captain aboard this ship, kid, I ask the questions here."  
"Okay, then, what's the question? Can we play twenty questions?"  
"No, whelp, we can't." He picks her up roughly by the collar of her shirt, and holds her in the air. "Now, you're going to answer my questions, and you're not going to back talk me, or you're going to rest in Davey Jones Locker. Understood?"  
Kieran grinned mischievously. "Inescapably. I understand, but it doesn't mean I'll listen."  
The captain drops her. "What is your name, child?"  
"This is your business how?"  
"The Locker, you little whelp. Answer me, and address me as captain or sir."  
"Fine, Cap'n Jerk. The name's...the name's Korbin."  
"Well then, Korbin, you're-"  
"PARLAY!!!!"  
"You're already talkin' to the cap'n, lad. And if you don't answer my questions...."  
  
A/N: I'm a new author here; I mean as in just joined today new, so could you maybe go a bit easy on me, unless I really deserve it? And yea, I also know that as a new author, I shouldn't be messing with cliffies yet, but... 


	2. The Adventure Continues

Disclaimer: If I owned the Pirates of the Caribbean, would I even be writing this?  
  
Chapter Two: Kadin  
  
Kadin stood mutely in the middle of the hall, having no clue what to do, or where to go. Yawning, she walked back into the room, and proceeded to go back to sleep for the next few hours. Who knew you could get jet lag from universe hopping?  
Kadin rubbed her eyes sleepily, thinking 'that was a weird dream. I wonder what's for breakfast?' She stood up, and walked to the door with her eyes closed. She opened the door, and stepped out, promptly running into a soldier.  
"Hey, who are you!" she said loudly. She looked around. "And for that matter, where am I?"  
"You are aboard the Dauntless, Miss Jessa," he replied calmly. "Don't you remember, miss? You appeared from nowhere and walked out here earlier."  
"No I didn't. I couldn't've. That was a dream. This must be a dream too. Okay, I wanna wake up now." She pinched herself, and winced with the slight pain. "Maybe not..."  
"Miss, are you alright?"  
  
"Nah, I'm just peachy. I'm in my pajamas, in the middle of who knows where, and I haven't had breakfast. I'm absolutely fine!" she replied sarcastically.  
The soldier looked at her oddly. "Miss...you didn't mean that, did you?"  
"No, buddy, I didn't. It's called the art of sarcasm, and I can see you have yet to grasp it."  
"Oh...well, Miss Jessa, I must request that you accompany me to see the captain. He is aware that you are here and wishes to meet you."  
"Okay...will there be food?"  
"Miss, I do not know. Just please come with me."  
"Fine. But I want breakfast sometime, okay?"  
"Of course, Miss Jessa."  
"Will you quit that? I'm Jessa. Not Miss Jessa. Come to think of it, what's your name?"  
Looking rather surprised, he answered, "My name, M-Jessa? My name is James Hayden."  
"Okay, then, Jamie boy, let's go!"  
James looked even more confused as she said this. "My name is James, not Jamie."  
"It's called a nickname, buddy, get used to it."  
Deciding he was better off with his mouth shut, he led Kadin (A/N: who is know calling herself Jessa for reasons I do not understand. She's helping me write this, so...) to the captain.   
Katzaki ran and ran, until she couldn't go any further. Stopping finally, panting for breath, she looked around. 'Where on earth am I?' she wondered. She sat down, desperately thinking back to the movie. As it was, she was tired and could barely be reliant on her memory. So she caught her breath, and looked around once more. It looked like she was in the aftermath of a war zone. There were bombs and fires and-what was that? It looked kind of like...the prison! With a grin on her face, she snuck around, and hid near it, so she could hear what went on inside. With any luck, she'd be able to join in on the adventure she knew had to take place. And if it didn't...well, if that happens, she decided, I'll think about it later.   
"Or else what, cap'n? You'll kill me? I'm not afraid to die. Death is just the next great adventure. Or, if you leave me on some freaky little island, I'll escape. I can promise you that," Kieran (Korbin) said, staring into the captain's eyes. The captain's face hardened, and he kicked her in the side.  
"Ye'll be workin' aboard this ship 'ere after yer done answerin' me questions. And ye'll soon learn-I don' tolerate back talkin' whelps like ye runnin' 'bout me ship if yer gonna cause me trouble. Now, ye'll answer me questions, and ye'll do it willingly, or I'll put ta use some of them ideas ye gave me. Understood?" The captain was glaring down at her, and Kieran scooted away slightly, looking down.  
"Yes captain. I understand," she said quietly, deciding that torture would probably not be fun, and it was best to be a good-er, bad-little mini pirate for now. The captain smirked from above her.  
"Good boy. Now, where do ye come from, Korbin?"  
Kieran thought fast, hoping her answer wasn't too delayed. "I-I comes from Port Royal, sir. I snuck aboard while everyone was fighting. I figure just about anything's better than being a street kid, sir." The captain seemed to think over her answer for a moment.  
"And what made ye decide to be a pirate, lad?"  
"Adventure, sir. No rules, other than the code. And 'sides, they're really more like guidelines anyway, sir." A yell came from above after Kieran finished speaking. The captain looked up for a moment, and then turned back to her.  
"Ye stay here, whelp. I've more to discuss with ye later, like yer place on this 'ere ship, ye see. I've other business to attend to now, and I need ta see ta it."  
"Yes sir, Captain...Umm..."  
"Captain Barbossa. And ye'd do well not ta forget it." With that, he left; leaving Kieran to try and think a way out of the mess she'd gotten herself into now. 


End file.
